Bulletproof
by sugars-gone-sour
Summary: Summer for Blaine and Kurt meant more time together and a whole bunch of fun. But even when they were traversing their way around their favorite city they would find out soon that summer loving really was a blast.


Summer break could not have come any faster Kurt thought was he and his BOYFRIEND; He liked to think and say that; we're on the train taking a day trip into the city.  
>The sat side by side by an wide window. The sun shone into the train and all you could see outside was the blue sky and Ohio wizzing past. Blaine and Kurts fingers were intwined. The sat listening to the same Ipod. Carefree Highway by Anarbor was playing as they sat contented.<p>Both of them had decided a day outing to the city was a good idea. Just to walk around and take in their home state biggest city. Neither of them got to visit it that often so when Blaine suggested it they knew that it was going to be a blast. The train ride was only 40 minutes but both of them wouldn't have cared if it was 4 hours. They were together and thats all that mattered.<p>

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. He look like an exicted puppy. And not being able to resist Kurt leaned over and gave his boyfriend; there was that glorious word again; a kiss. It was soft and lovely. Just like their relationship. They didn't even mind the few stares by other train riders. Nothing could interupt their bliss.

The train pulled into the station about 15 minutes later. Coiling his Ipod chord around as he was waiting to exit the train he looked out the window and realized just how amazing the city was incomparison with Lima Hights. The hustle and bustle could be heard even from inside the train. This was the closest he felt to being back in NYC since he left.

They got out of the station holding hands and just decided to start walking down town. Everyone was rushing and just moving. But Kurt and Blaine were enjoying everything. Every crack in the side walk. They read every sign the homeless had and because he couldn't say no Blaine brought dollars just for this occasion. Kurt was slightly embarassed for Blaine when they requested all ones in the cash back Blaine got from Safeway earlier this morning because there was no doubt the cashier thought he was going to a strip club, which made Kurt giggle. Blaine was just that kind of guy though. He hated to see people hurting. So he passed out the dollars to the smiles of the homeless. They would also stop at every musician along the walkway. Sometimes they would request a song and sing along other times they just listened but at the end Blaine would always throw a few dollars into the cast they had open.

A few hours of walking around they came across this little joke shop. The font of the store was barely as wide as the door but it looked like fun inside. Blaine stopped infront of the store turned to Kurt with the biggest little kid grin on his face.

"Please. Please. Lets go in. I really want to. Come on Kurt it will be fun" Blaine was bouncing slightly which made his unkept curls go wild on his head. Which made Kurts heart go wild in his chest.

"Okay. Fine. But only because you are just way to cute"

Blaine gave his boyfriend and little kiss on the cheek and then ran to open the door. It had a little bell that made a faint noise. Inside the store was a huge counter that occupied most of the store. But all of the walls were filled with pratical jokes and magic tricks for amature magicians. Inside the case there looked to be more professional tricks that looks very mystical but still super cool. Blaines eyes had stars in them as he looked around at all of the glorious tricks he could pull on all of his Dalton friends. Kurt mostly just appeasing Blaine just looked around for something to do. He was busy looking at the coin tricks when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his lovely boyfriend with the biggest black mustache on his face. He looked like some sort of old villian. A cute old villain but an old villian none the less. Kurt couldn't help but let out a little yelp laugh as Darren just stood their stroking his fake mustache.

"What do you think Kurt? Should I grow one like this" Darren asked with a mischevious grin on his face.

"Actually," Kurt said walking to his boyfriend and putting his arms around his waste "I've always loved a man with facial hair"

He leaned into to kiss his silly goof of a boyfriend who smiled under his lips. A few seconds Kurt pulled away.

"Excpet maybe this isnt the best one Blaine, It really tickles my nose" Kurt smiled.

"Maybe your right. I like kissing you without it anyways." He said as he went over to the mustache wall.

Kurt smiled. He had the goofiest, nerdiest, silliest, but most loveable and hott boyfriend in the world.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked after Blaine got tired of the wall.

"Yeah sure." The left the store hand in hand. As they we're walking back down the street in the town they loved the felt something hit them from behind. Stopping them dead in their tracks.  
> <p>


End file.
